Wind Beneath My Wings
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Tentang perasaan Sakura.. pada Syaoran... RnR Please!


Wind Beneath My Wings.

A Tsubasa Chronicle fanfic

"_Kamu siapa?" tanyaku melihat seorang lelaki berambut coklat dengan matanya yang berwarna seperti rambutnya itu. Rasanya dia familiar tapi aku tak pernah mengenalnya –itupun jika aku pernah melihatnya-_

"_Aku Syaoran," kata laki-laki itu. Dia lalu menceritakan bahwa aku adalah Putri Sakura, dan aku kehilangan ingatanku. Untuk mengumpulkan ingatanku, maka aku dan dia –tepatnya dia serta 2 orang yang menemaninya, Kurogane dan Fay- harus mengumpulkan ingatanku yang berupa 'bulu sayap'_

_Saat itu, sebenarnya aku ingin mencari tahu apa alasannya membantuku, tapi entah mengapa aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku memilih mendengarkan penjelasannya dengan seksama._

~ - ~

Sudah lama sekali aku bersamanya. Dan seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kusadari bahwa dia, Syaoran, menyayangiku. Dia selalu memperhatikanku. Membantuku mencari ingatanku. Selalu berkorban untukku. Singkatnya, ia selalu menolongku dalam keadaan apapun.

Tapi, mengapa Syaoran menolongku? Aku saja bahkan tak mengenalnya –atau setidaknya itu yang aku tahu-. Ingatanku kan belum terkumpul semua. Mengapa aku selalu merasa aman bersamanya, meski aku tak mengenalnya? Aku tak tahu. Mungkin itu seperti .. perasaan dimana kamu aman di rumah, padahal sebenarnya rumahmu itu bukanlah tempat teraman di dunia, tapi karena kamu sudah 'betah' disana, jadilah itu tempat teraman bagimu.

Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya membuat Syaoran menjadi 'rumahku'? Tempatku untuk bersandar setiap kali ada masalah? Mengapa aku selalu mempercayainya?

Aku tak pernah bisa mengetahuinya. Entah apa alasannya, kepalaku selalu berdenyut memikirkan alasannya. Aku ingin sekali mengetahui alasannya, tapi semakin lama aku mencoba mencaritahunya, aku malah semakin pusing. Mungkin lebih baik aku tak usah memikirkannya. Segalanya tentang Syaoran tak pernah terjangkau oleh pikiranku.

Dan, ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan. Apakah ia …. Mencintaiku?

Aku tahu bahwa ia mencintaiku. Tapi apa alasannya? Aku ini hanyalah gadis biasa. Dan aku bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa membantunya. Aku malah menyusahkan saja. Tapi, mengapa ia mau menolongku ? Kurasa satu-satunya alasan yang paling bisa 'masuk' adalah ia mencintaiku .

Tapi, bagaimana caranya mencintaiku kalau kita tak pernah saling bertemu ? Aku tak tahu. Mungkin saja sebenarnya kami sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Tapi aku tak pernah menyadarinya. Dan, apakah sebenarnya aku juga mencintai Syaoran? Apa aku memiliki perasaan itu?

"AWW!!" teriakku. Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa pusing sekali, bagaikan ditusuk-tusuk jarum yang amat tajam. Rasanya aku ingin pingsan saja. Aku memegangi kepalaku, mencoba meredakannya tapi tak bisa.

Selalu saja begitu. Aku tak pernah bisa mencari tahu tentang Syaoran. Entah apa yang menghalangiku sehingga aku tak pernah bisa mencoba mengingat-ngingat satu hal pun tentang Syaoran.

"Hime, kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Syaoran yang kebetulan tadi berada di luar kamar. "Apakah kamu merasa pusing?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh tidak apa-apa," kataku tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkannya, "Bukannya sekarang sudah malam? Mengapa kamu tidak tidur saja, Syaoran-kun?"

"Sakura sendiri juga belum tidur. Jika memang itu maumu, baiklah, aku akan tidur, tapi hime sendiri juga tidur, ya," katanya seraya meninggalkan kamarku. "Selamat malam, hime."

Aku tak tahu. Mengapa.. rasanya setiap aku mencoba mencaritahunya, aku takkan mengetahui tentangnya? Tapi, membiarkan pikiran ini terus mengembara dalam ketidaktahuan juga tak baik. Mungkinkah.. dengan tidur, aku akan menemukan apa yang kucari? Kuharap begitu.

Maka aku pun mematikan lampu dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur. berharap aku akan mengetahui apa yang kucari.

~ - ~

"Kasihannya, Syaoran-kun. Dia sudah capek-capek mencari bulu sayap Sakura-chan, tapi Sakura-chan tidak mungkin mengingat apapun tentangnya," kata Fay saat melihat Syaoran keluar dari kamar Sakura. Kebetulan mereka berdua (yang sebenarnya ingin ke toilet karena mereka ingin BAK) melihatnya.

"Itu sudah pilihannya," komentar Kurogane pendek setelah terdiam beberapa lama. Sejujurnya ia terkadang kasihan melihat betapa gigihnya Syaoran menolong Sakura meski Sakura takkan mengingat apa-apa tentang Syaoran.

"Kalau kamu sendiri, Kuro-pon, gimana kalau kamu yang jadi Syaoran?" tanya Fay dengan nada simpelnya.

"Aku tak tahu," jawabnya pendek dengan nada khasnya yang ketus, "Lagian buat apa aku memikirkannya!"

"Hei, kalian semua belum tidur?" tanya Syaoran yang melihat Fay dan Kurogane masih berada di koridor. Setahu Syaoran, mereka tadi sudah masuk kamarnya dan sudah tidur, kok.

"Hehe…aku mau ke toilet dulu. Sebentar lagi tidur, kok. Selamat malam, Syaoran!" kata Fay cengengesan lalu segera menuju toilet.

"Kurogane sendiri?" tanya Syaoran bingung.

"Aku juga mau ke toilet," katanya dengan nada ketus seraya berjalan meninggalkan Syaoran.

~ - ~


End file.
